<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potter's Perversions: Tales of the Golden Trio, Witches Hammers, and Slippery Wands by alephthirteen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429239">Potter's Perversions: Tales of the Golden Trio, Witches Hammers, and Slippery Wands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alephthirteen/pseuds/alephthirteen'>alephthirteen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO Dynamics for Animagi Only, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, Some will be multi-chapter, Some will be one-offs, The Gryffindor Common Room has SEEN SOME SHIT, animagus sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alephthirteen/pseuds/alephthirteen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for all sorts of sticky fun in the Potterverse.  Consider, if you will:</p><p>Animagi for immoral purposes<br/>Harry starting a tally<br/>Hermione packing to class<br/>Ginny gets back at Draco for the diary via Pansy<br/>Sirius Black adopts a stray dog that turns out to be an old flame in animagus form </p><p>...and much more.</p><p>First chapter will have "polls" for voting on ships/pairings.  A companion work will have some dramatic background pieces filling out the alternate timelines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Table of Contents.  Scroll down for a list of ships/pairings/kinks on offer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I consider this a "laboratory" work.  If some of the stuff here really whispers evil things in my ear, it may become the genesis for scenes in my existing stories or entirely new stories.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapters Written:</strong>
</p><p><a href="#section0002">"Saint Patrick's Day"</a> - Gryffindors plus Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Cho Chang pump the Slytherin girls for information on Umbridge's plans.</p><p><a href="#section0003">"Three Lions, a Bull and Two Doves"</a> - Fleur+Hermione, Ron+Lavender and Harry+Gabrielle+Ginny get up to some extraordinary animagus magic in a wizarding world with divine elements.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429239/chapters/69944325#workskin">"Directional Demonology"</a> - Hermione gets sacrificed to a demon by Draco, who forgot to read the fine print that the demon<strong>ess</strong> comes to the aid of the sacrifice's faction or tribe. The "Lash of Flame" which Malfoy wanted to torture his enemies turns out to be a hell-forged strap-on.  The demon likes subby girls and Pansy is right there.  </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429239/chapters/70242360#workskin">"Animagus Antics"</a> - Part One of a three-part arc where a sentient Room of Requirement answers Hermione's request for magic that can win the war by sharing the seven most dangerous books of magic in existence, various potion ingredients, and wands, weapons and armor that modern wizard-kind has forgotten existed.  She and Harry summon Dumbledore's army and get ready to move on Umbridge as practice for a counteroffensive on the Death Eaters.  Step one? Our heroes shed their human weaknesses by transforming into mythological beasts.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Characters:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Core:</strong>
</p><p>Fleur Delacour<br/>Harry Potter<br/>Hermione Granger<br/>Ginny Weasley<br/>Gabrielle Delacour<br/>Susan Bones<br/><br/><strong>Recurring Guests:</strong></p><p>Draco Malfoy<br/>Narcissa Malfoy<br/>Dean Thomas<br/>Ron Weasley<br/>Blaise Zabini</p><hr/><p><strong>How Voting Works:</strong><br/><br/>The order of the lists will not change and they will grow over time so check back often.<br/>To Vote, reply to one of the voting threads I put in with a comment with a vote with a Pairing (P), Kink (K) and Trope (T).  You can specify or use the number codes below.<br/><br/>Each vote can have one pairing, up to three kinks and one trope.<br/><br/><strong>Some examples:</strong></p><p><strong>P2</strong> with <strong>K2</strong>+<strong>K3</strong>+<strong>K4</strong> and <strong>T2</strong> might mean that Lucius has violated parole and his wife's sick of it.  So he has to wear a muggle dog-training collar with some extra leads while Narcissa gobbles Hermione's strap.  Any time he insults her, it shocks him around the neck and whereever else Hermione wired the leads to.<br/><strong>P4</strong> with <strong>K1</strong>+<strong>K4</strong> and <strong>T3</strong> leads to a story where Pansy agrees to spy on her fellow Slytherins if Ginny, Harry and Hermione triple-team up distract her from a particularly dull lecture in Potions and Dumbledore can't write them up without Harry leaking that he was to be used as a sacrificial goat.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Pairings (P...):</strong>
</p><ol>
<li>Hermione/Pansy</li>
<li>Hermione/Narcissa</li>
<li>Ginny/Pansy + Draco (cuckolded)</li>
<li>Harry/Ginny/Hermione/Pansy<br/><br/>
</li>
</ol><hr/><p>
  <strong>Kinks (K...):</strong>
</p><ol>
<li>Classroom sex</li>
<li>Collars</li>
<li>Humiliation</li>
<li>Misuse of muggle artifacts</li>
<li>MILF</li>
<li>Strap on blowjobs</li>
<li>Submissives</li>
</ol><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tropes (T...):</strong>
</p><ol>
<li>Defeating the Dark Lord by doing a better job of it themselves</li>
<li>Making Lucius Malfoy regret not going to that St. Mungos couple's counselor</li>
<li>Making Dumbledore wish he'd taken a more active role helping Harry</li>
<li>Professor McGonagall needs a bloody raise</li>
<li>Sending Severus Snape up the walls<br/><br/>
</li>
</ol>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <h2>Welcome to the Sin Bin!</h2>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Appetizer - Saint Patrick's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where Draco wasn't a great boyfriend and the ladies of Slytherin go double agent against Umbridge in exchange for to-die-for orgies with the Gryffindor girls (and Harry too).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinks:</p><p>(Enchanted) cum as food<br/>Deep throat<br/>Dirty talk<br/>Double penetration<br/>Strap on blow jobs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Gryffindor Common Room (5th year):</strong>
</p><p>The Third Monthly Meeting of the Slytherin Control Society</p><p> </p><p>"At least Draco taught you to suck cock," Hermione chuckles.</p><p>Pansy nods eagerly, such as she can with Hermione's enchanted strap bulging her long, caramel-skinned throat.  </p><p>He really did, too.  She took the Witches' Hammer with scarcely a whimper, gurgling briefly as the dildo's broad head reached the back of her mouth.  Once she got past her gag reflex, she moaned, her throat fluttering around it so sweetly Hermione nearly poured down her throat right then and there.  The shaft adapted rapidly, the magical metal softening enough to let Pansy be comfortable while still being hard enough to make her work for it.  The rune she got from a mermaid in the lake in exchange for being ganged by the chieftainess and her guard--now that was a wild trade--is like a souped-up Bubblehead charm.  No air's getting down Pansy's throat right now but oxygenated liquid is lubing the shaft and flowing down her windpipe.  She can stay down here all day without the judgy bitch blacking out.</p><p>"Brightest witch of your age," Susan Bones huffs, slamming her hips forward into a yelping Hannah Abbott who babbles nonsense into the mound of the passed-out Ravenclaw that Bones had her eating out.  "No shit!  I can <em>feel </em>how tight she is.  Such a good girl for me.  You're taking me so well, Hannah.  That's it," she groans, gently palming the 'Puffs plump, jiggling bum. </p><p>"That's my girl..."</p><p>Susan Bones is the perfect enforcer for this.  She's seen her mum be an auror long enough that she can catch one of their subs acting out--wanking when she shouldn't, bullying, not keeping her grades up--and the strawberry blonde bull dyke will deliver the troublemaker to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny hogtied and jerking under an edging rune painted on her mound.  Bonsey won't let a cock near her but she'll hold one of her sweethearts head's between her thighs and happily put her strap--cutely nicknamed 'the femur'--in anything with a warm cunt.</p><p>"I'm surprised you didn't go mad," Hermione jokes.  "These have been running around muggle sex shops for ages. Magic makes it so much better. Couple 'favors' to the faeries near Stonehenge to learn how to craft fae steel, hacking together altered runes of plenty..."</p><p>Pansy whimpers.</p><p>"Aww, does my snakey want breakfast?" Hermione coos, pinching her cheek.</p><p>"Mmm-hmm!"</p><p>Hermione curls her fingers around her base.</p><p>"Pineapple milkshake," she commands the strap. </p><p>"Good snakes open wide," she growls.  "Good snakes swallow huge loads."</p><p>The rune of plenty glows white and with one mighty, messy, slobbering suck from Pansy, Hermione is coming.  A pair of balls--she literally has brass balls--tuck up close, bouncing and vibrating and pouring raw magic into her clit, setting her off.  Her prick jumps and twitches in the molten, wet channel of Pansy's throat, pumping out thick, sugary cream as she struggles to swallow it.   It starts shooting out her nose and Hermione releases her hair and pushes Pansy with a finger, toppling the moaning snake back onto the stained futon below her.  </p><p>She gathers a fingertip's worth of the gritty, chilly protein shake from the tip of her strap and brings it to her lips.</p><p>
  <em>That's actually not bad.  Not bad at all.  Who knew Pans was such a gourmet?</em>
</p><p>Watching calories is bloody near impossible with the spreads the house elves put out and this might be a way to bring the Slytherins into SPEW without them knowing.  They're not going to be eating any house-elf prepared food it it's all chugging syrup, milkshakes and frozen yogurt from straps and eating fruit arrangements and sushi off each others tummies.</p><p>"Full," Pansy mumbles.  "Staying here.  No breakfast," she whines, rubbing her slightly-bulging belly.</p><p>Cho Chang rolls over and slurps the spill off of Pansy's small breasts, shushing her and petting her hair.</p><p>"Inquis-" Pansy huffs.  "Inq-In..."</p><p>She yawns once and is out. </p><p>"I'll grill her when she wakes, see what Umbitch is up to.  I'll take good notes," Cho promises, casting a longing glance at Harry and Ginny.  </p><p>"You'll have them all on a liquid diet if you keep this up," Harry jokes from his spot underneath Daphne Greengrass while Ginny buggers the Ice Queen with every ounce of muscle the star chaser has.  The way they make starry-eyed faces at each other while they share a witch's holes, they might as well just get married over the summer.</p><p>"Merlin!" Daphne shrieks.  "Fuck!"</p><p>Harry grunts under her and Ginny shoves her head forward and nips one of the knobs of her snipe and Daphne Greengrass, the (former) queen bee of Slytherin comes apart in a shaking, thrashing mess.  Hermione wishes she could watch a slow motion the jiggle of Daphne's tits--easily third in the school--but she didn't bring the camera.</p><p>Daph pitches forward onto Harry's sweaty chest.</p><p>"Can we keep her?" Harry jokes.</p><p>"Maybe," Ginny huffs, rubbing Daph's back.  "But remember who the fuck you belong too, golden boy."</p><p>She offers Harry her hand.</p><p>"Milady," he jokes, kissing her palm.  "Always, my little fox.  The only Lady Potter."</p><p>If Daphne isn't contracted as the live-in consort to the Lord Potter-Weasley and Lady Weasley-Potter, Hermione will shave Umbridge's back hair.</p><p>Hermione unties the straps--braided unicorn hair, freely given--and sets the Witches' Hammer on Pansy's sweaty body.</p><p>"Just in case she needs <em>coaxing,</em>" She tells Cho.</p><p>Cho's, which she's nicknamed 'dragons tooth' after the cute tattoo of a Chinese dragon on her mound, isn't ready yet.  Hermione is making piles of galleons off making these for her schoolmates but until she's of age and can get a formal contract with Tonk's Teasing Toys in Diagon Alley, it's all going to be by-hand work.  Hermione's really only needed for the delicate stuff like the runes and the clockwork golem bits in the inner workings.  Getting some help braiding straps and hammering out the rough shape would be a huge help.</p><p>It's exhausting how many witches are into other witches.</p><p>Absolute <em>heaven, </em>but keeping up with demand is exhausting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (Window into the Beyond) - Three Lions, a Bull and Two Doves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where the Weasley family's vacation brings back some useful souvenirs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE:  Any chapter tagged "Window into the Beyond" is a preview of what might become a longer AU story, so comment to encourage me if you want more :-)<br/>-----</p><p>This is sort of a glimpse into my "Three Lions, a Bull and Two Doves" sequence of tales that may someday branch into an actual story.  Three Lions, a Bull and Two Doves will have punchier magic, intense and darker rituals/themes not only used by the bad guys, and interplay between religion and mortal witches and wizards.</p><p>For now though, lets start with some hijinks!!! </p><p>May contain:</p><p>ABO elements<br/>Anthropomorphic animagus forms of magical creaturs like kitsune, minotaurs, etc.<br/>Fleur calling Hermione "my lion" and asking to be pinned to things<br/>Fleur discovering that Hermione's animagus teeth on her neck make her as boneless as a kitten.<br/>Fleur's veela being more than OK with being pushed around by Hermione's animagus<br/>Harry being a snarky shit<br/>Ginny Weasley being actually included in the shit they get up to.<br/>Ron managing to be an animagus because if Hermione didn't sort him out, he'd probably blow himself up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hogwarts</strong>
</p><p>(Fourth Year, After the First Task)</p><p> </p><p>Fleur.  Fleur.  Fleur.  Lovely, soft, <em>breakable Fleur! </em>with her wand held high and defiant, whipping through the air with such grace to make a calligrapher weep.  Weaving another frost-laced shield before the dragon had halfway melted the first.  Greek spilling from her lips, sea foam gathering at her feet and galaxies spreading through her silvery hair.  She pled to the Veela's patron goddess and Aphrodite answered.  More magic poured through Fleur in ten minutes than most wizards would use in a long lifetime.</p><p>She didn't fight the dragon; she waited it out.  Finally it was finally stumbling around exhausted, spent in both fire and body as Fleur herself was wobbling but upright.  Glowing feathers had sprouted in a delicate series of curls on her neck and also on her shoulder where a lucky swipe had torn her robes.</p><p>The dragon lunged one last time at Fleur's unprotected back as she dove for the golden egg.</p><p>"It cannot have what is mine!"</p><p>"Mione!" </p><p>She jerks and finds herself face-to-face with her best friend.  She's in the library. The book she'd been copying from is on the floor and her notes are everywhere.  Her hand is around his throat, a tiny space between her furry fingers, a gap with which she put her wand, ready to cast the fatal spell blasting hex she can feel on the tip of her tongue.</p><p>
  <em>Furry?</em>
</p><p>Her claws are digging into his neck and a growl is shaking the glass of water on the study desk.  Hers.  Rumbling and guttural.</p><p>
  <em>I have claws?  Since when can I growl?</em>
</p><p>"See..." he wheezes.  "See you worked out that alternate animagus ritual?"</p><p>"Nightmare," she croaks.  "That <em>thing </em>could have killed her, Harry.  Killed <em>Fleur.</em>"</p><p>With great difficulty, she orders her hand to open and release her best friend's throat.  Five pinprick wounds--dangerously close to critical arteries--are weeping thin trails of blood.</p><p>Harry, being Harry, simply shrugs and raises his own wand.</p><p>"Wouldn't be Tuesday," he mumbles.  "Without nearly bleeding out."</p><p>"Take it you figured out the animagus ritual?  The one you wanted to try with those statues Ron got in that market in Cairo?"</p><p>"I did?"</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"Reflectus."</em>
</p><p>A rimless mirror appears in front of her.  Hermione's face is barely her own.  Her jaw--never her favorite feature--has broadened and deepened into something a bit like a lion's muzzle.  Her cheeks bear dozens of stiff black whiskers.  Her lips are plump and purplish-dark and lifting one, she sees powerful fangs in the corner of her mouth, surrounding mostly-human teeth.  Tilting the mirror further, she realizes she's wearing a coat of short, stiff-looking fur the color of honey and her bushy, ill-behaved hair is now a fluffy, almost formless mane of dark brown with the same sort of texture and volume as a rabbit's tail or cottonwood tree fluff.</p><p>Broad wings with stiff feathers with cooper roots and pale tan tips have sprouted from her shoulders--that's probably why her robe sand blouse are a ruined pile of scraps in her lap.</p><p>Something knocks over her glass of water.  Whipping her head, she sees a tuft of fur at the end of a cat's tail.</p><p>"Whoa."</p><p>"Whoa is about right," Harry jokes.  "Magical creature animagi aren't exactly common.  How'd you do it?"</p><p>She thinks back to the statue she was playing with the night of the full moon.  She had the leaf in her throat, like McGonagall told them, from one full moon to the next.  It took several tries before the second full moon happened during a thunderstorm.  She stepped into the storm naked--skyclad, the druids who developed the ritual called it--and threw her wand up, daring the lightning.  She awoke, smoldering and unhurt but also <em>not an animagus </em>the next morning in the center of the dorm room, surrounded by shattered glass.  Harry had laid a sheet over and slid a pillow under her head her at some point.</p><p>That was a week ago.  She'd thought that it was one more failed attempt.  The end of it.</p><p>The statue was one of about a dozen ratty things the Weasley's picked up in Egypt between first and second year.  Re-gifted to her by Ron last Christmas in a moment of desperation and poverty--she's always wished she could do more for the Weasley's--because he'd noticed her curiosity about them.  Whatever street vendor sold them mistook worn for 'poor quality knockoffs' and knocked the price down accordingly.  A quick <em>tempus revelio </em>charm told her they weren't badly molded.  They were half-eroded by eons in the sands.  They date to the early pharaonic period of Egypt, the time when the Nile had begun to weave a civilization out of the tribes along it riverbanks.  They also, she would learn upon close examination, had blood inside them.  Human blood.  So primed with magic that it had been boiling, freezing, and boiling again for over six thousand years.</p><p>Ron had gotten them for a few pounds worth of Egyptian muggle money.  The British Museum would have probably shelled out hundreds of thousands.</p><p>"Mione?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"How'd you do it, and what do you figure you came out as?"</p><p>"A gynosphinx," Hermione finally answers.  "I think the statue in the circle guided the change.  I bet you your broom that if you were to go up to the dorm room the ritual circle is in, there's a shattered cat-woman idol there.  Sekhmet.  The cat-headed goddess of slaughter, sun, and the desert."</p><p>Harry gulps.</p><p>"Well, thanks for being a good kitty and letting me go."</p><p>She swats him with her bookbag.</p><p>"Just saying!  A lion with feathers?  That's <em>basically </em>a griffin.  A good look for a Gryffindor!" he reminds her as she throws her notes at him and the Boy Who Lived retreats, snickering.</p><p>-----</p><p>Apparently having learned her lesson with Harry's dad and the Marauders, Professor McGonagall now offers a seminar on being an animagus and how it affects one's magic.  It's a tiny class.  Hermione, Fleur, Gabrielle, the two other veela present--who actually <em>are </em>standoffish, entitled twats--and if they can get their own rituals completed, next week Harry, Ginny and Ron might join.</p><p>It's been a head-spinner since the first moment of the first lecture.  Fleur standing up, stripping to a sports bra and compression shorts--sweet Merlin!--and demonstrating how veela's feathers interplay with their magic, particularly fire and healing magic.  Then this week, she sprouted <em>fucking golden wings wrapped in silver fire</em> and told the whimpering, muttering students that only a mated veela could do such a thing.  Only if she's taken the first step to honoring Aphrodite's pact with them can she reclaim some of the legendary might of the harpies who made armies tremble.  No one asked who the lucky boy was, thank Merlin and Morgana.  Fleur isn't exactly shy and Hermione thinks they only reason Hogwarts doesn't know is that Fleur's waiting for someone to ask.  Hermione wasn't sure she could've raised her hand if McGonagall had asked her a question.  She was too busy trying not to slide out of her seat after soaking her knickers and dampening her skirt.</p><p>McGonagall seemed duly impressed and launched into how some animaguses--if their animal form is itself supernatural--can call on gods and goddesses associated with that faith.  Insanely powerful and insanely <em>risky</em> too<em>,</em> making it sound like two-player Russian Roulette, pointing one gun at your own head and one at your enemy's and pulling both triggers.</p><p>She asked how Fleur had subdued the dragon and Fleur explained that calling to what she called 'the lady of sea and stars' on behalf of love--explains why she needed Hermione in the stands--and the celebration of life let her channel the energy.  If any of the actual eggs had been smashed, or if the goddess could have found a loophole to protect Hermione while risking Fleur, it might have gone rather badly.  So she cast shield charms over the eggs when the dragon started to stumble.</p><p>Shifting in class is optional but Hermione needs a second opinion, so she volunteers.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>McGonagall looks at her, snorts, and dissolves back into laughter.  Professor Minerva McGonagall laughing her head of is right up there with a pack of dementors in terms of scary.</p><p>"Oh," she finally wheezes.  "Merlin's breath.  I should have had a trace on you since your acceptance letter went out, Miss Granger.  Fleur was born this way.  To do what you did?  That's something else entirely.  The fact that you shifted into a <em>homo magicalus felidae gryphicus </em>is particularly delicious for me as head of Gryffindor."</p><p>"Err, thanks?"</p><p>McGonagall picks up her wand.</p><p>"I'm no Egyptologist but that's a desert culture.  Warlike.  Let's try a sunlight charm, see if you can weaponize it against that," she says, pointing to a mannequin.  "Shouldn't cause much actual destruction but in a duel, dazing your opponent is good as killing them, usually."</p><p>Hermione raises her wand.</p><p>"<em>Lumos solem maxima</em>!" she calls out.</p><p>Blinking the glare out of her own eyes, she looks at her handiwork. McGonagall seems to have transfigured emergency sunglasses for all involved.  The mannequin is intact--bit singed--but the stone behind it is toasted.  Stained almost to black.  Hermione flicks her wand and topples the mannequin, revealing its outline on the wall.  </p><p><em>A blast shadow.  Like from an atomic test.  Light so intense it discolors stone.  Christ, </em>Hermione thinks.  <em>That's new.  </em>She had burned things with the charm.  Paper.  Thin plastic.  In one case, she'd hit plexiglass hard enough to turn it from clear to cloudy gray.  Nothing like this and never so quickly.</p><p>"Fifteen points to Gryffindor, and five galleons to replace my mannequin!" McGonagall jokes.</p><p>Hermione had forgot that this semi-legal class was being taught in the back room of McGonagall's quarters.</p><p>
  <em>-----</em>
</p><p>"I hate you," Lavender snarls.  </p><p>"Morning, Lavender.  You and Won-Won break up or something?  Wasn't a fan of the new improved Ron?  Imagine it'll be a while before he gets changing sorted out.  Clever boy," she teases.  "Never applies himself."</p><p>"What?  No!  His new shape was..."</p><p>Lavender blushes.  She limps over to Hermione, muttering 'fuck' and 'Jesus' and talking about ripping Ron's balls off.  She points at Hermione's mini-fridge she uses for her policy of not eating anything the house elves prepare.  She sneaks <em>them </em>muggle candy instead.</p><p>"Gimme whatever's frozen.  You fucking <em>owe me.</em>"</p><p>Shrugging, Hermione pulls out a pair of ice bags she uses for when she carries ice cream for picnics.  Lavender crams them between her legs with absolutely zero ceremony, sighing happily.</p><p>"Oh..." Hermione chortles.  "You didn't! Lav!<em> You didn't!"</em></p><p>She hugs her gossipy, largely-useless roommate, who squeaks in pain.</p><p>"Sorry.  I'm happy for you, though."</p><p>Lavender was going to lose her virginity to Ron if she had to lock him up in her wardrobe all of second term, she griped.  Five weeks ago, that sounded like a ridiculous thing to say.  Then Fleur's fingers ghosted along her own while reaching for the Bouillabaisse, creating a sizzling crackle that moved from her hand to her hot cheeks and then coiled low in her belly.  Four weeks and six days ago, she kissed Fleur. Her first kiss. Then three weeks ago, Fleur grinned up at her from the champions tent after the first task and Hermione couldn't get out of her knickers and into bed <em>fast enough.  </em>Fleur sheepishly admitted she's a bottom and Hermione, ever the researcher, made sure to read up for their second try.</p><p>"Shut up," Lav whines.  "We'd been talking about it for a while.  We'd tried before and I kind of got distracted?  He just...smelled so good."</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>"Are you angry with me or something, bookworm?  Because <em>fuck!"</em></p><p>"Not at all.  Proportionally, I think you got off easy.  I whittled the sculpture down quite a bit, actually, so Ron wouldn't be too much of a boy about it.  Oh, and you're welcome for the normal humanish legs, too."</p><p>Lavender keels over.</p><p>Parvati seizes Hermione's arm.</p><p>"Dish.  Now."</p><p>"We've been working on a controlled animagus spell.  Specifically form magical creature forms.  Needs a religious idol.  But were out of idols," Hermione says, rolling her eyes.  "Down to a minotaur and a chimera.  She's lucky Ron didn't pick the chimera.  Nasty things."</p><p>Parvati's gaze flicks from Hermione, to a collapsed lavender.</p><p>"Fuck.  Remind me to <em>never piss you off</em>.  I do not need you turning Susan or Luna into something that can fuck me stupid like that."</p><p>"If you start to forget, 'Vati, count on at least one warning."</p><p>
  <em>-----</em>
</p><p>"I do believe that my advanced age has made me a bit deaf," Dumbledore jokes.  "I could have sworn you wanted to <em>borrow Fawkes.</em>  To send him <em>back in time </em>by <em>thousands of years</em> carrying a bunch of muggle gidgets and gadgets."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"I assume that you're not merely asking for a favor because you think that the greatest student in her class gets one?  Come to think, that is one of the bylaws I added, so the fault is mine.  And thus you selected the most illogical and absurd possible thing to ask for?"</p><p>"No, sir.  I..."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Harry, Ginny, Ron and myself managed to pull off an animagus transformation."</p><p>"I see," he replies, steepling his fingers in a way that indicates he's storing this information so he can demand something from <em>her </em>when it becomes handy to have four more unregistered animagus among students he's on good terms with.</p><p>"Mine...it's a gynosphinx, sir.  A magical creature.  I created it with a statue of an Egyptian cat goddess during the ritual.  Professor McGonagall thinks I might be able to channel those beings but..."</p><p>"...but to channel or use pact magic, you need to make your offering in the language the greater being was first named in and spoken to in."</p><p>"Precisely, sir.  Ron and the veela have it easy.  We know roughly what ancient Greek sounded like.  But no one's <em>spoken </em>Egyptian out loud in thousands of years."</p><p>Hermione blushes.  "It's not just me, sir.  Harry and Ginny managed to shift into...complementary shapes.  Also Egyptian in origin."</p><p>"They have been growing quite close," he muses.  "That would explain the betrothal request Molly sent me.  By howler, no less."</p><p>"She's rather intense, isn't she?" Hermione mutters.</p><p>"Sometimes I think her scolding of me is all that kept my head on straight in the first war," he says with a smile.</p><p>"Headmaster, if I can send Fawkes back using a time turner with some tape recorders, I can probably get enough samples.  He's a phoenix, so he can simply continue his usual cycle unharmed without aging.  They're brilliant birds so I'm confident he can put the recorders in places where people spoke the language.  I've picked the sort of recorders that recharge using the sunlight and burn the recordings to media that lasts essentially forever."</p><p>"It'll be up to Fawkes," he reminds her.  "But I think the old bird will be amenable.  Does love an adventure.  And I think the ministry would become nervous if I didn't ask for a large inexplicable favor myself," he chuckles.  "Time turner sand with that much power would fit the bill."</p><p>-----</p><p>Fawkes decides to get her back for it by reappearing on campus six days after he left carrying a <em>fucking lorry </em>that someone in the Egyptian Army is probably looking for right now.  After dumping it near an extremely perturbed Whomping Willow, he dive-bombs Hermione's face only to burst into flames and tumble into her hands as a newborn chick.  She carries the cooing, nuzzling bird back to Dumbledore's office.</p><p>"Thanks, Fawkes," she whispers, kissing the top of his featherless head.</p><p>The rest of the students have been here long enough to know that if someone dumps a stolen lorry filled with sand, poisonous snakes, more than a few mummies, and rack after rack of archival compact discs, its best to let whoever did it sort it out themselves.</p><p>Hermione finds herself in possession of hundreds of thousands of hours of crystal-clear recording of spoken ancient Egyptian utterly without context.  She's just going to have to listen until she catches a known word and branch out from there.</p><p>It's going to be a long Christmas break.  </p><p>At least with Harry having gone back to the burrow, she'll be spared listening to Ginny and Harry shag.  Ginny's animagus is a female sphinx too, with sharp, falcon-like wings, a creamy pink coat and thousand of leopardlike spots--in the exact same position as her freckles--and a waist-length mane of crimson hair.  At the next full moon, Harry sorted out his shape.  A jet-black sphinx with charcoal gray owl's wings and messy, shaggy hair around his neck.  Ever since they've been going at it like...cats in heat.</p><p>Hermione was running out of mufflemoss to soak the earplugs with and Neville wasn't going to buy the 'Parvati snores' excuse forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Greater being" is a polite term for creatures like gods (or that may have been gods) that animagus channellers can call upon in magic.  Refers entirely to their age and power and is not an indication that the witch or wizard is actually a member of that religion or any other.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (Window into the Beyond) - Directional Demonology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where demon summoning requires a close reading of terms and conditions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE:  Any chapter tagged "Window into the Beyond" is a preview of what might become a longer AU story, so comment to encourage me if you want more :-)<br/>-----<br/>I wanted a Dark Trio arc.  For the specifics, I blame a sassy Tumblr post I saw about the summoned demon thinking it'd rather hang out with the sacrifice than the dude with the knife.   (semi-evil) Goddess Hermione will return throughout this arc, flexing her insane magic and filling her sub's holes.</p><p>It might even become a full story if you all like it enough.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rural England</strong>
</p><p>(near the end of fifth year)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Hermione has had it with Slytherins. They hate her.  Because she's smarter than them. Because the most eligible heir to an Ancient Noble House is her friend, but she doesn't do what they'd do and get a betrothal contact.   Because Harry wouldn't kiss them with a hazmat suit on. That doesn't mean that these conniving, social-climbing, silver-spoon-sucking twats should take it out on her.</p><p>Three years dedicated work by Susan Bones and some other friendly 'Puffs have softened it slightly and in a lucky break, brought the Greengrasses into intense (but secret) friendship. If you need public opinion changed, talk to a Hufflepuff.</p><p>She's missing a few dots in the middle but she was in the girl's loo washing her hands and there was a crack and a black spot and now she's outdoors, blindfolded, and freezing. There's a drizzle and an icy wind swirling over her bare ankles.</p><p>Her clothes are gone, as are her underwear. She's not naked. Maybe a bathrobe or something.</p><p>"You sure the ritual will take mudblood blood? S'not as good," Pansy sniffs.</p><p><em>Pansy fucking Parkinson,</em> Hermione thinks. <em>Naturally.</em></p><p>"Ritual says 'human blood'," Draco replies sniffily. "Money's tight. So she'll have to do."</p><p>
  <em>Money's tight? That's not a very Malfoy thing to say.</em>
</p><p>"What do I need to do?" Pansy asks. "Thanks for doing this with me, Dray-Dray."</p><p>
  <em>They'd better kill me soon...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"It's working!" Draco cackles. "Quick, get some of her blood in that groove too...that's the one for destroying my enemies."</p><p>"Our enemies."</p><p>"Right...our enemies."</p><p>She turns Granger's head and a fresh, feeble spurt of blood from her artery splashes into the cup. Her breathing is ragged and her messy brown hair is almost black with her own blood.</p><p>"Mictian the Merciless!" Draco bellows. "Breaker of men! Wielder of the flaming lash of the Great Pit! Sire of suffering! I summon thee, I summon thee, I summon thee!"</p><p>The standing stone to the east of the circle melts, going from rain-slicked stone to puddle of lava before he can take a step back. Droplets spatter onto his back, burning through robes, skin, bone and organs.</p><p>"Dray-Dray!"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Hello, little one...</strong>
</p><p>She jerks awake. There was a blow to the head, a stone altar, a knife to the throat.</p><p>Her hands grab at the neck, feeling for the yawning slice Draco made with the rusty knife. Finding none, she looks around. She's in a bedroom not unlike her own at Hogwarts. Rather, it’s how hers would be if she didn't have room-mates and she could choose her own furniture. Four-poster bed, blackout curtains. Enormous windows with armchairs beside them and short bookshelves. Desk far larger than it needs to be.</p><p>Outside the tinted, almost-black windows, a cherry-red sunset can be seen.</p><p>The air around Hermione might as well be tar, it's so humid. The bed she's in is <em>fucking incredible</em>. It's like the sheets are caressing her. Like a thousand hands laid flat, cupping her in her palms. The bed smells of iron and strawberries. She lifts her head off the pillow, watching as the trail of drool boils into steam.</p><p>"Where am I?"</p><p>
  <strong>You now call it Hell, or at least your...what are they called in this age? Ah. Muggles. Your muggles call it Hell.</strong>
</p><p>She can't see the speaker and from the way it echoes and clangs, making her dizzy, she wonders if it's coming from inside her head.</p><p>"They killed me. Draco and Pansy."</p><p>
  <strong>Soon, yes. You are not dead. That is why we are having this conversation. You are here because together we must decide. I am the demon they wished to summon with your death.</strong>
</p><p>"Oh. Murdered by racist assholes. In Hell. Gotcha. This is about all the wanking, right?"</p><p>
  <strong>Oh no, little one. That is something my agents encourage. You don't think the veela forgot to close the shower door, did you?</strong>
</p><p>"Right," Hermione replies, like anything makes sense. It doesn't. "I don't suppose I can get a sort of lo-cal eternal torment? Time off for good behavior? Or good grades?"</p><p>Only laughter replies.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"Episkey!"</em>
</p><p>"Pans?" Draco croaks.</p><p><em>"Episkey!"</em> <em>"Episkey!"</em> <em>"Episkey maxima!"</em></p><p>"Pans," he groans. "That's not meant to regrow livers, that spell."</p><p>Over Pansy's shoulder, he sees a giant figure rise through the rain-slicked soil.</p><p>"Mictian," he says, as impressive as he can be with a fist-sized hole charred through his guts. "I have summoned and bound you. I am owed five tasks. I command you to heal me."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"That's not how it works," Draco chuckles, coughing up a bit of blood as he does. "The Way of the Victor is the foremost demonology tract in Europe. I would not have failed the ritual."</p><p>"The ritual was uninspired, but effective," Mictian rumbles.</p><p>As the beast draws closer, Draco can make out actual features. Nine, maybe ten feet. Broad shoulders, a swishing tail thick as his forearm. Huge, leathery wings jutting from its back and held up and folded back to keep them out of the mud. Three pairs of corkscrewing horns, one swept around the forehead, one bracketing the jaw, and a much broader set that stand high and have sharp tips with heat simmering inside. A mane of paper-white hair in tightly curled ringlets.</p><p>The beast is also <em>female</em>, which the books had not accounted for.</p><p>"Are you Mictian?"</p><p>"In our own world, we are named a thousand names. Here we are called Mictian."</p><p>"The ruiner? The lash-wielder? You cannot be the sire. You're female."</p><p>Mictian grins, showing a mouthful of uncannily sharp teeth which shine like sterling silver. Her tail lashes out and coils around Pansy's neck, yanking her off her feet. Mictian whispers something and Pansy jerks, her mouth falling open in a moan.</p><p>"That's right, little betrayer. You <em>hurt my master</em> and the one fucking you has a narrow definition of ruining, doesn't he?"</p><p>Pansy nods.</p><p>"How would I ruin you?"</p><p>"You," Pansy huffs. "...you would take this thick tail and stuff it in my filthy mortal cunt!"</p><p>"That's right. I would. I would pour so much magic into your dripping hole that you would be ruined in every possible way. Your mind would barely function if you couldn't pleasure me six times a day. Your belly would ache if you only ate food and never drank from my gash. A bull elephant could mount you and it would feel like <em>nothing</em> next to me fucking you."</p><p>"Do you want that?" Mictian asks.</p><p>Pansy stares at Draco. The coil around her neck tightens and the skin of the tail ripples, shivering and shaking into a blur. Pansy arches her back and yelps.</p><p>"Don't look at him," Mictian snarls. "He won't live long enough to hear your answer."</p><p>"Yes,", Pansy admits. "I want that."</p><p>"Then you shall have it. But first, I need to aid my master."</p><p>"I am your master!" Draco moans. His vision is darkening. He doesn't have long and for once in his life, he left school and didn't tell his mother where they went.</p><p>"Are you? Who's blood is charging the altar, boy? Who's lifeblood was spent opening the channel between your plane and the maelstroms past the edge of the cosmos? Hmm?"</p><p>"Merlin's assho-"</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione blinks her aching eyes. She's back on the altar. Pansy is kneeling beside it, a line of drool coming out of her mouth and her thighs shivering with aftershocks. At the bottom of the altar near her feet is a bundle of leather. The same oh-so-supple leather as in Hell.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Is this human skin?</em>
</p><p>Unrolling it she finds four grimoires, what looks like a potitioner's kit, surgical implements, half a dozen daggers, and three wands. One is bone with a skull carved at the base. One is bloodstained steel with a triangular cudgel at the base. One seems to be made entirely of bubbling white fire with tendrils dancing along it, like the surface of a star. She finds that they are cool to the touch, and each produces a shower of sparks the instant she touches it. She barely had to <em>think</em> to get the wand to obey. She curls her fingers around the one made of fire.</p><p>
  <strong>The Fang of Rage...excellent choice.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You're still in my head?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I certainly don't wand to spend any time in that vapid little slut's head, so yes. We're quite compatible, you and I. We both enjoy knowledge, and tearing down the old ways, and naked women.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not evil.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm hurt. You'd think the girl who campaigned for house elves even after meeting Kreacher might realize that variety exists in all races.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine. But I'm not sure that you'll have anything to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Destroying this Voldemort fellow would be an interesting diversion. I've never understood why the Golden Thrones and the Smoking Scions don't declare Earth neutral and send someone to watch it. A sorcerer or sorceress so powerful they can deter his like. Men like him fear nothing but angering the gods. Gods are not as hard to make as people want you to think.</strong>
</p><p>"Mistress..." Pansy whines. "M'horny..."</p><p>"Bloody hell."</p><p>Pansy paws at the bundle like a dog that thinks there's food in the trashcan. A strange contraption spills out. It's made of something what looks like steel but can't possibly be steel, because it's a molten orange and while smooth and cool to the touch, it is yielding. More the texture of soaked cotton than hard metal. There are four sets of straps, a ring of obsidian stone, and metal club with the words 'the lash of fire' engraved in it.</p><p>"Put it on!" Pansy pleads. "Put it on!"</p><p>
  <em>What did you do to her?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I didn't do anything. This is her true sexual nature. Unlocked it, is all. Draco would have enjoyed it if he wasn't so focused on his money. But he killed you and brought me forth to service of the one who gave her life in my name. I hadn't had a human tongue in my cunt in thousands of years. She wanted to try it. Seems she got addicted.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Me. I summoned a demon?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Your death summoned me. A life spent for aid in dark times, as the priestesses of old did in their times of need. I'm here because I want to be and you're alive because it's more fun this way. I find you interesting.</strong>
</p><p>"Please," Pansy sniffles.</p><p>She's got her ass in the air, her skirt rucked up and knickers around her ankles. She's so wet that a few drops are trickling down towards her knees.</p><p>
  <strong>Enjoy!</strong>
</p><p>Hermione stumbles into the straps--she figured she'd sort out whether she was gay before she bought one of these--while Pansy whines and wiggles in front of her.</p><p>As soon as she tightens the last buckle, the entire gadget transforms from solid matter to black flame, hot to the touch but not flame hot. Bubble bath hot.</p><p><em>The Lash of Fire,</em> she realizes. Malfoy really was a shit demonologist.</p><p>Hermione wraps her hands around Pansy's hipbones. The swarthy Slytherin hisses and stiffens up. Her legs tremble and fresh droplets of slick gather.</p><p>"Inside, mistress. <em>Please</em>."</p><p>"My <em>name</em>," Hermione grunts, feeding the broad, rock-hard head between Pansy's lips. "Is Hermione Granger, and you are <em>not better than me</em>."</p><p>Pansy's tight. Hot, even against the searing flame of the dildo. Molten and quaking around her length. Her <em>cock</em>. Possibility of demonic brainwashing aside, she likes thinking about the Lash that way. She's got the biggest cock in Hogwarts.</p><p>Pansy relaxes with a drawn-out moan when Hermione thrusts in to ready herself for the deepest, roughest, fastest stab without feeling pain. Whines when Hermione draws back, clenching up to stop the retreat.</p><p>The strap was made in Hell, but Heaven couldn't have come up with anything better. Hermione can feel the tiniest flutter of Pansy's walls. The hornier Pansy gets, the faster the flames around the base swirl. Every time Hermione peaked, a blaze of white light burst forth, so bright it shone through Pansy, outlining just how deep she was buried. A cascade of glowing red froth splashed forth, so much that it splashed out of Pansy's overstuffed cunt.</p><p>Pansy's responsive. Gasps when Hermione bottoms out. Huffs when Hermione slowly pushes that last distance and bumps against the gates of her womb. Yelps when she smacks her bum to make her stop wriggling.</p><p>Harder to fuck a moving target.</p><p>Pansy really likes to be pushed around. She <em>gasps</em> when Hermione ordered her not to come until allowed and when she did come yelped an 'I love you' out amid the shrieking.</p><p>Both pretended it didn't happen.</p><p>Hermione's not sure the demon could have rewired Pansy so quickly and not lobotomized her. This girl is a sub.</p><p>She's been babbling apologies and promises for the last ten minutes. She should be face-fucked once for each time that she insulted Hermione--time consuming if Hermione intends to graduate--and buggered to exhaustion for each time she slapped or tripped her.</p><p>She'll never call anyone a mudblood again...</p><p>She'll never use a word that starts with M again...</p><p>On and on and on.</p><p>Pansy is an <em>irritatingly great fuck</em>, Hermione has decided. The rawness of her 'thank yous' was really touching. The fact that she was coming so hard she drooled right before she promised to do better make Hermione thinks she meant it.</p><p>Hard to hate the girl now.</p><p>"Enough," Hermione finally huffs, clamping her hands on Pansy's hips just so her own noodled limbs don't betray her and send them both face-first into the aromatic, peaty soil.</p><p>"Just..." she pants.</p><p>She has vastly more respect for athletes like Ginny now. During a morning jog, Ginny had complained about how much more she had to work out compared to Fred and George and how much muscle she could lose over the Christmas holidays. Unfair, Ginny had huffed. Girls have to work harder to get muscle and lose it quicker. Hermione had asked for some tips because she had her eye on Susan Bones since third year. She had noticed how the blonde's inky blue eyes would darken whenever Professor Sinestra turned the dial on her largest telescope, making her forearms flex. Hermione wanted to be more toned.</p><p>Lunges, pushups and curls, Ginny suggested. Enough to get started. If she wanted to buy some muggle free-weights and share, Ginny would be grateful. Her longest workout was about three hours, including warmup and cooldown. Fucking Pansy for less than a half hour has her abs cramped and aching.</p><p>She's not sure where this puts her and Susan. If there <em>is</em> some kind of happy middle, maybe loaning Pansy out--she'd like that--she's confident that after a few months of this, she'll be able to throw Susan's stout frame around the bed like a ragdoll.</p><p>Pansy's tongue will be great for pre-exam anxiety. Using her as a workout aid can help her get the girl she's actually in love with.</p><p>Oh, yes. Pansy will do nicely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. (Window into the Beyond) - Animagus Antics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where Hermione has known she was gay since she was ten and known she wanted to be a domme since she was twelve, Harry is a man-whore with a heart of gold, Hermione's potions game is next-level and Umbridge hasn't <em>the slightest idea</em> what she's awakened...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE:  Any chapter tagged "Window into the Beyond" is a preview of what might become a longer AU story, so comment to encourage me if you want more :-)<br/>=====<br/>This arc will get a bit spicier than some, so have some content warnings:</p>
<p>Alpha/Beta/Omega adjacent dynamic where transformed are attractive to non-transformed witches and wizards, intense enough that it can be similar to an omega "in heat".<br/>Breeding Kink<br/>Domination<br/>Mythical Creature Forms (hybrid animagus) involved in sex acts<br/>Orgasm Denial<br/>Orgy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <strong>First Truth - Dare Not Ask, and Never Will You Know</strong>
</h3>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hermione</strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione taps her wand on the third brick from the left and the enchantments on the room yield, the stones rearranging themselves to form an archway. The four sculptures arranged just inside the door greet her.</p>
<p>Umbridge's little tantrum with the sorting hat backfired. Harry and the rest of Dumbledore's Army saved the scraps and put them in stasis, helping them preserve the ghost-like essences of the founders.</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall animated several of the knight-like sculptures and left them somewhere they could 'mysteriously disappear' without her getting caught and sacked. Ever the lunatic, Harry collected some basilisk bones and made Salazar's out of that.</p>
<p>Gryffindor in full plate, a replica of his sword held high. The rubies they used for eyes twinkle cheerfully in the helmet's slits.</p>
<p>Helga Hufflepuff with her simmering cauldron. Her pleasantly plump face wears a happy smile and the amber eyes they set into her face look Hermione over, reminding her strongly of Molly Weasley worrying she's not eating enough. She shakes her ladle scoldingly.</p>
<p>Rowena Ravenclaw, hunched over a desk that her spirit <em>demanded</em> Hermione transfigure, scratching a granite quill along slate parchment. Her wand is tucked behind her ear and she occasionally flops her hand around blindly for her teacup. Hermione would never admit it to a living soul but she's made off with every inch of the parchment once it's finished. She's shit at reading them, but she'll figure it out. Hermione thinks they're a mix of Pictic, Germanic and Nordic runes that switch off each page. Probably in code like Da Vinci used.</p>
<p>Salazar Slytherin doesn't smile at her, but he does take a step back to let her by without crowding her and the sandstone cobra they hung around his neck bobs its hood to a tune only it can hear.</p>
<p>Passing the gauntlet, she looks ahead. Harry is alone in here, sweat trickling down the back of his neck. He's surrounded by ashes and crumbs that were once training dummies or mock walls and doors.</p>
<p>"REDUCTO!" Harry bellows.</p>
<p>His curse blasts through the central training dummy, takes half-circle bites out of the ones to either side and cuts into the wall, leaving a jagged crater a few inches deep.</p>
<p>Hermione snags a towel from the rack and throws it at the back of his head.</p>
<p>"Apologize to the nice sentient room, Harry."</p>
<p>"Right. Sorry, Room of Requirement."</p>
<p>A note pops into existence between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="wbox-handwritten">
  <p>I know you are stressed.<br/>
Apology accepted!</p>
</div><p>Hermione shucks off her robes and rolls up her shirtsleeves. After her last session with the blood quill, she could use a bit of rage-casting herself.</p>
<p>"What's got you pissed, Harry?" she asks, willing the room to create three newborn vampires.</p>
<p>"Cho. Can't believe they got to her!" he snarls, asking the room for a bull troll.</p>
<p>"Don't be stupid, Harry James Potter.  Cho fancies you. Has for longer than she'd like to admit, like a lot of the girls a year ahead of us. Doesn't want to admit she's been fingering herself to daydreams about marrying the boy-who-lived since before you were old enough to wank. If Umbridge got that information from her, it wasn't willing."</p>
<p>He huffs.</p>
<p>"Back up," Hermione suggests. "Let's fight back to back."</p>
<p>Hermione has a bit more trouble with the vamps than Harry does with the troll. She's exhausted from her last <em>lumos solem</em> and the three vamps are smoking and whimpering at her feet.</p>
<p>"Accio fangs!"</p>
<p>The vamps sob as their fangs tear out and collect in Hermione's outstretched hand. She crumbles them with a disintegration hex.</p>
<p>"Harry?" she asks.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Ask the room for twelve uncut diamonds and three large sapphires, please."</p>
<p>"Can the room even do th-"</p>
<p>The telltale sound of apparition answers his question.</p>
<p>"Right. Long as it can't summon galleons, guess its no big deal"</p>
<p>"Galleons are just <em>gold</em>, Harry. Gold and goblin-made molds. Find me a crooked goblin and we're off to the races."</p>
<p>Hermione shushes the vampire nearest her, a lanky, waif-like female. Her hissing is weak and when her knuckles drag over its matted black hair she trills, lifting for more contact.</p>
<p>She transfigures a fang with a shaft of solid diamond with a sapphire tip and sapphire groove in the back. Wrenching the vamp's mouth open, she seats the fang and heals it with an <em>episkey</em>. A few icy tears trickle down and bloodless lips curl into a smile.</p>
<p>"Good girl," she coos, savoring the shiver and the way the vamp rubs her thighs together. "That's my good girl..."</p>
<p>"Hang around, Harry. Please?"</p>
<p>He casts <em>tempus</em> and scowls at the flaming red numbers that appear.</p>
<p>"We're an hour past curfew as it is, let's spend the night."</p>
<p>"Want the male?" she jokes. "Bet it's been ages since you've had a proper buggering, old friend. I'll loan you one of the females, but you can't come in her mouth. Not until I've had it first."</p>
<p>"You're joking, right?"</p>
<p>She presses a kiss to the vampire's chilly skin.</p>
<p>"Sleep..." she whispers.</p>
<p>"Not at all. I asked the room to summon newborns. Newborns obey whoever sired them. Which in terms of the vampire curse means whoever <em>gave them their fangs</em>."</p>
<p>"Bollocks."</p>
<p>"I'm <em>gay</em>, Harry. If you thought I would not summon some cute vampires and make them my pets, you really don't know me that well."</p>
<p>"Domme Hermione scares me."</p>
<p>"Homework Hermione scares you, so what of it?"</p>
<p>"Under no circumstances will you bite <em>anyone</em> without my express permission. Understand?"</p>
<p>Three gray-skinned faces nod.</p>
<p>"But mistress," the curvier one whines. "Blood. <em>Thirsty.</em>"</p>
<p>Hermione traces a rune of plenty over her wrist and slices open a vein. With her off-hand, she directs the streams towards them. They feed like baby birds, waiting on their knees with upturned mouths. They moan at the taste of their sire's blood and shake as they orgasm.</p><hr/>
<p>Her alarm spell goes off with three shrill blasts of a trumpet. She looks to her left, where Harry is nuzzled sweetly into the back of the male vampire--she should probably name them--while the smaller female is spooning him.</p>
<p>Harry took her up on her offer, of course. He's equally happy being buggered and being ridden by a woman, nipping at tits or digging his fingers into a man's abs. Unfortunately for Harry, the wizarding world seems as afraid of gay sex as it is quietly tolerant of witches entertaining each other.</p>
<p>"<em>Nox maxima enduri</em>," Hermione whispers, creating a lightless, impenetrable bubble no sunlight can pierce.</p>
<p>"Mistress," the vamp snuggled into her purrs, guiding a hand to a breast so plush and creamy it spills out around her fingers.</p>
<p>"Tonight," she promises, pressing a kiss to cold skin. "First, we have to move you somewhere safe."</p>
<p>"Safe," her new pet sighs, surrendering to her body's need to be during the daylight hours.</p>
<p>Hermione pulls a sheet off the bed to wrap around herself while she pokes her toe over the floor, feeling for evidence of her clothes. Eventually finding her skirt and blouse—but not her bra or her knickers—she casts a stiff <em>scourgify</em> on both and conjures a small bottle of perfumed oil.</p>
<p>Harry emerges from the bubble not long after, also having lost his boxers.</p>
<p>The vampires were impatient in their desire to please their sire and her friend.</p>
<p>"I really don't feel comfortable asking the room for underwear," he admits as he carefully tucks himself into his jeans. "You?"</p>
<p>"Not in the least. Room? I need to protect our new friends and figure out if they can leave you, if they want to. Coffins, maybe a talisman?"</p>
<p>A fresh note appears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="wbox-handwritten">
  <p>Open the door behind you and travel the stairs until the walls warm from the depth of the earth. There you will find all the things that are or will be. Surely what you need is one of the things that is? I do not trust most with my secret, Hermione Jean Granger. Be respectful.</p>
</div><p>"We will, Room. Thank you."</p>
<p>The torches flicker cheerfully.</p>
<p>She finds the door and opens it, causing the knob to break off in her hand. They start down what must be the worlds longest staircase. She hopes there's a time-extending charm going on here because it feels like it's been half a day. As she trails her fingers along the wall, the cool stone gradually warms.</p>
<p>
  <em>We're deep enough in the bedrock to get a bit of radiant heat from the Earth's core. Have to be the better part of a kilometer</em>
</p>
<p>On an otherwise unremarkable wall are four animals. Griffin, badger, raven, and serpent. Hermione taps her wand to each.</p>
<p>The stone parts and reveals a massive chamber, held up by titanic columns of rough-hewn rock. Hogwarts itself would fit in this chamber twice side to side and four times long. Farther, probably, given how the blackness at the edge of their vision most likely just indicates the <em>more</em> that's farther than they can see.</p>
<p>Harry turns around and around, his jaw dropping open.</p>
<p>Furniture, broomsticks, gold, training dummies, cauldrons, robes, flasks--every possible wizarding thing--is here in piles the size of small hills.</p>
<p>Standing on a pedestal not far off is a parchment. She walks over and looks to it.</p>
<p>"Tap your wand and speak your mind," she murmurs.</p>
<p>"Durable coffins!" she calls out, tapping the map.</p>
<p>Reality spins around them. The pile of chairs that had been on her right disappears in some sort of mass apparition that makes her hair stand on end from the power of it. Replacing it is a stack of coffins. Melancholy limestone, gilded sandstone adorned with Pharaoh's faces, stained-black steel with thorns and bladed decorations, featureless slate and black granite, and sinister onyx with glowing red veins winding through it.</p>
<p>"The spooky metal ones, agreed?"</p>
<p>She nods.</p>
<p>"Well, let's hope lightening charms work..." he mutters.</p>
<p>Hermione taps her wand on the map again.</p>
<p>"Clothing for vampires!"</p>
<p>The pile of desks on the left disappears and is replaced with basilisk and dragon hide jackets, dresses and cloaks, heavily runed with symbols invoking night, stealth, shadow, and strength. Probably to help the wearer survive limited sunlight.</p>
<p>"Huh," Harry muses. "Suppose there's stuff the room doesn't have?"</p>
<p>Hermione smirks and grinds her wand into the map.</p>
<p>"Teach me enough magic to defeat an almost-immortal wizard."</p>
<p>"You're just having me on, now, aren't you? If the secret to defeating him were here in the room, then someone would have fou-!"</p>
<p>With a blast of cool air that knocks them both on their butts, a small stack of books appears in midair, riding a column of snowy wind.</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>fuck me,</em>" Hermione purrs, her eyes flitting across the books about the same way they flit across Susan Bones' breasts.</p>
<p>"Harry!" she squeals. "These books are insane. Look at the bindings. Dragon hide. Woven thestral hair..."</p>
<p>She touches a book bound in thin sheets of black stone with a cherry-red glow to it and pulls her hand back.</p>
<p>"...fire giant bones. Might want oven mitts for that one."</p>
<p>Harry goes pale.</p>
<p>"Is that last one <em>human skin?</em>"</p>
<p>Hermione looks up.</p>
<p>"Maybe," she muses. "Now hush. I just discovered a room that can retrieve any book my wicked little heart desires. Best friend or not, that takes precedence."</p>
<p>Harry laughs.</p>
<p>"I'll go get our thirsty friends set up for a safe nap. What excuse do you want me to make to she-who-wears-pink?"</p>
<p>Hermione gives him a toothy smile.</p>
<p>"If I'm reading this spell right? Tell her she will be dead by dawn, and shake her hand wearing this..."</p>
<p>She puts her wand into and then <em>through</em> the page and with the tip, pulls a black chain out of the book. Every third link is styled like a snake's skull and eating the two links before it. Thin tendrils of smoke trickle out of the links.</p>
<p>"Won't kill <em>me</em>, will it?"</p>
<p>Hermione holds her wand out.</p>
<p>"Not if you're a parseltongue, it won't. It's a magical weapon called an Ouroboros Whip, and only a parseltongue can command it."</p>
<p>"<em>Be nice,</em>" Harry commands the chain.</p>
<p>The smoke coming off of it fades. It's probably longer than he is all, so he has to loop it many times around his arm and wrist before he pulls his shirtsleeve down.</p><hr/><h3>
  <strong>First Trial - Shed That Which Is Weak</strong>
</h3>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did your bracelet bite her?" Cho demands. "And what sort of jewelry speaks *Parseltongue, Harry?"</p>
<p>"Umbridge is done," he grunts. "Forever."</p>
<p>"Harry," Cho sniffs. "Please, don't hurt me."</p>
<p>"Quiet, you."</p>
<p>He tightens his grip on her arm and the Ravenclaw's next complaint gets stuck in her throat. He keeps the other hand on her back with his wand in it, the tip bumping occasionally into her ponytail. Whatever he cast would hit the back of her head. He's making sure she knows that.</p>
<p>"Open," he snaps at the Room of Requirement's invisible runes.</p>
<p>It opens before him and he pulls Cho inside.</p>
<p>"Harry, I'm so sor-"</p>
<p>"Shh."</p>
<p>He puts a finger to her lips. Once the stone door <em>thunks</em>! shut, he pockets his wand, smiles and leans in to press his forehead to hers. Cho tenses, but she softens quickly as his hands move to her shoulders.</p>
<p>"I know you didn't do it willingly, Cho. Umbridge forced you somehow."</p>
<p>"Oh. So..."</p>
<p>"I had to put on a show, in case we got spotted. Umbridge isn't dead. I swapped out the venom for sleeping draught and told it not to put in too much."</p>
<p>"Umbridge thinks I'm a monster and she thinks I think you betrayed me. She has spies all over. If she thinks I dragged you off to put you in a shallow grave, she will start calling in aurors and searching the forest, wasting her time. She won't wonder what we're <em>actually up to</em>, now will she?"</p>
<p>Cho shakes her head, making a little swoop of hair fall over her eyes.</p>
<p>"Always a surprise with you, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry brushes the hair off her face and leans in. Her entire body goes stiff.</p>
<p>"Right," he mutters. "Should've asked. Not like I can just assu-"</p>
<p>His apology is smothered as Cho grabs his chin and tilts it down to meet her mouth as she goes on tiptoe. Her tongue lashes across his lips and he yields for her, but rather than licking into his mouth, she pulls back and flicks her tongue across his nose. Harry jumps back, rubbing it.</p>
<p>"You're cute but you're <em>weird</em>, Cho," he huffs.</p>
<p>"You'll need at least <em>two</em> apology dates before you get tongue," she jokes.</p>
<p>She taps her finger on her cheek.</p>
<p>"Hogsmeade and Edinburgh. Meet my parents. Then we'll see. Not even Cedric tried to take me <em>hostage</em>, fake or not."</p>
<p>She shoves him hard as she can. She's got some muscle--Seekers have to--but she's also a lean woman and a head shorter than him. Far as Harry's concerned, her brain is a lot scarier than her fists.</p>
<p>"You scared me, you wanker!"</p>
<p>"Sorry."</p>
<p>She looks around.</p>
<p>"I thought she destroyed the Room?"</p>
<p>"She probably took a crack at it, broke a mirror or two, cast <em>finite</em> and called it a day."</p>
<p>"We're not sure it <em>can</em> be destroyed, Cho. More we learn about it, more I think Hogwarts might have been built <em>around the Room</em> rather than it being a part of Hogwarts. It repaired the Sorting Hat about as fast as I could snap my fingers. Well, kind of repaired it. It put each of the Founder's memories from the hat in one of those four statues there."</p>
<p>Cho lets him go and strolls past the statues, swinging her hips and humming as she gathers her hair back up. She knows that makes him stare at her bum and she's probably hoping Hermione will give him shit for it.</p>
<p>In a small circle of chairs are Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Neville, Lavender, Susan Bones and the Patil twins. The Greengrasses are here too, tied up with their own neckties and gagged with nylons, and Astoria looks mad as hell about it. Daphne's just fidgeting in her seat and breathing hard. Her black curls tumble around her face and sweat has beaded on her milky skin.</p>
<p>Hermione had said maybe some Slytherins were sympathetic. Harry thinks maybe she knew this because she was shagging them.</p>
<p>Harry leans back and watches her re-introduce herself to the group. It's just the core for now. The full DA meeting will meet Cho again soon, but they need to wait for the next big rumor to take away the chatter about her betraying them.</p>
<p>"Granger," Cho says, giving Hermione a quick nod.</p>
<p>"Chang."</p>
<p>Hermione's idea. Some joke about the Army using last names more than first.</p>
<p>"Hello, Cho. It's nice to see you're free of wrackspurts. I guess they don't like the smell of veritaserum. I can tell it was veritaserum because you're being nice to me and you <em>are nice</em> but you pretend not to know me when the sixth years are looking."</p>
<p>Cho laughs.</p>
<p>"Hello, Luna. Padma."</p>
<p>Cho holds out her hand to Parvati.</p>
<p>"You must be Parvati. Somehow, we haven't actually met. I'm Cho. I'm sure your sister has all sorts of complaints about me as a roommate."</p>
<p>"A few," Parvati teases back.</p>
<p>Hermione has the vampires playing house-elf for some reason. Probably to get them used to just being around humans. Both of the females—currently Doll and Toll—are kneeling beside Hermione, stacking papers as fast as they tumble from what looks like it <em>used to be</em> a portable typewriter. He's fairly sure muggle typewriters don't have ribbons made of fire, or stamp sizzling runes onto things, or use paper that on a closer look, he realizes are actually thin sheets of glass. She jabs her finger at a cup of coffee and it levitates up into her hand. A fresh one appears with a <em>pop!</em> and no doubt some clerk at Starbucks--whatever that is--is wondering where that cup went.</p>
<p>Harry realizes he's left Hermione unsupervised with tomes of unspeakable power for far too long. Should've known better. Leave a book in her eyesight, she reads it and learns whatever's in it.</p>
<p>"Butterbeer?" asks the male. They named him Tad and Hermione's basically given him to Harry. Harry knows the other two are nicknames. If he had to guess, its Dollop for the one with the curves and Trollop for the lean one who shagged Hermione until they were both hoarse from screaming.</p>
<p>He holds out a bottle. In his other hand is a bottle of what is definitely <em>not butterbeer</em> and Hermione is rubbing her right wrist and munching an oatmeal raisin biscuit.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>A pop and a tug on the leg of his trousers alerts Harry to Dobby's presence.</p>
<p>"Hi, Dobby."</p>
<p>Before he can say anything else, Dobby grabs Harry's hand and whispers something in what must be the native language of house-elves, closing the wound from the blood quill entirely.</p>
<p>"Dobby is happy to see Master Harry is not damaged. Pink troll should not hurt Harry Potter!" he huffs.</p>
<p>"Well, I also think she wouldn't hurt me. Pink troll is a good one. Have to remember it."</p>
<p>Dobby folds his little arms.</p>
<p>"House-elves prepare <em>all</em> the foods at Hogwarts, Master Harry. It is easy for a house-elf to put nasty things in foods."</p>
<p><em>House-elf cooking magic probably means they can conceal poisons just as well as they can whip up bacon or a sausage,</em> Harry realizes.</p>
<p>"Maybe someday, Dobby."</p>
<p>Harry's not going to pretend the image isn't satisfying. He rarely felt like a hero when it came to his adventures. Except for when rescuing Ginny, when he felt like an actual hero. Given what he dreams about doing to Umbridge after one of their 'detentions' he thinks he might actually be a villain.</p>
<p>Hermione's plan to rub sweat from a mare in season on her and tie her to a tree in the centaur grove is a bit much, though.</p>
<p>"Blimey," Ron mutters. "That's frightening."</p>
<p>Susan Bones looks up.</p>
<p>"I had wondered how Malfoy didn't get poisoned by his staff, elf and otherwise."</p>
<p>Daphne grunts into her gag and Hermione rolls her eyes and flicks her wand to remove it.</p>
<p>"Bleh! I told you you didn't have to, Her-"</p>
<p>Hermione's eyebrow shoots up. Daphne jerks her head down and looks away.</p>
<p>"Mistress."</p>
<p>"Your sister," Hermione says after taking a long slurp of coffee. "Isn't as <em>enlightened</em> about sex as you are. At least, judging by the survey of Slytherin girls' diaries I did. If this doesn't make her cream her knickers, it'll work on somebody. Thanks for helping with that, Dobby."</p>
<p>"Dobby does not know what a kink is, but Dobby likes research and is good at stealing things. He is glad to serve Kind Mistress Hermione."</p>
<p>"I think Astoria can be, once Harry's had some time to work on her."</p>
<p>Astoria jerks even harder against her bonds and Daphne leans over, bumping into her.</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up! If Harry's a tenth the shag Hermione is, you'll never put on knickers," Daphne teases.</p>
<p>Hermione claps her hands to get their attention.</p>
<p>"Right. So, welcome to the first meeting of…of…hmm."</p>
<p>She looks at Harry.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Dumbledore's Army doesn't seem quite right, does it? Not any more. And that other name..."</p>
<p>Harry nods.</p>
<p>"That's taken. And no, we can't tell the rest of you. It's not personal."</p>
<p>"So we need a new name?" Luna asks.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Everyone turns to look. When Luna says something like that, the idea is absolutely perfect or absolutely hilarious. Either way, not to be missed.</p>
<p>"Knights of <em>Serpensmorte</em>," she says, pointing at the statues clustering by the entrance.</p>
<p>"How is that obvious?" Hermione asks, rubbing her rather bloodshot eyes.</p>
<p>"Our enemy is a dark wizard who likes snakes. Godric Gryffindor was an anointed knight. Ravens and badgers both eat snakes. So do other, larger snakes. It's Latin. <em>Serpens</em>, for snake, <em>mortem</em> for death."</p>
<p>"Knights who kill snakes."</p>
<p>"Brilliant!"</p>
<p>"Objections? Harry? Anyone?"</p>
<p>Everyone shakes their heads.</p>
<p>"Right. You are all hereby—not you, Stori, don't trust you--anointed knights in the Order of Serpensmorte. We may add members or remove them as we figure out who the heavy hitters in Dumbledore's army are. Right now, you're our best. Put your hand down, Neville. You are one of our best."</p>
<p>"Buck up," Susan teases. "We believe in you. And who cares what Lavender thinks. Ron thinks you've got balls."</p>
<p>Neville's cheeks turn six kinds of pink.</p>
<p>"Susan!" Ron whines. "That was private!"</p>
<p>Hermione opens a desk drawer and takes out a notebook, a leather-bound roll of something, and ten vials of bubbling, black <em>awfulness</em> along with ten sewing needles.</p>
<p>"Right. First order of business, become animagi. Sort of."</p>
<p>"WHAT?"</p>
<p>Hermione waves her hands at Harry.</p>
<p>"You tell them. The thing with Millicent's cat."</p>
<p>"Oh, right!"</p>
<p>Harry chuckles.</p>
<p>"So second year, we were trying to figure out who was opening the chamber. Malfoy was the obvious candidate, but we wanted to get close to him. Hermione brewed up some Polyjuice potion."</p>
<p>"WHAT?" Luna interrupts in a loud, un-Luna way. "That's a tough potion! Dad's blown up three kitchens trying to make it."</p>
<p>"Why would your dad need Polyjuice potion?"</p>
<p>Luna shrugs.</p>
<p>"Figure its got something to do with his lady friend who visits. Always wears a bright green cloak and a mask with glitter. Never seen her face. I usually leave the house before it gets all grunty and noisy."</p>
<p>"Damn," Susan mumbles. "Polyjuice would be <em>aces</em> for sex. Getting some of Keira Knightley, or Eva Green's hair wouldn't be <em>easy</em>...but I bet it could be done."</p>
<p>'Who?" Daphne asks.</p>
<p>"Actresses. Sexy as hell. Not paying attention to muggle culture is just stupid."</p>
<p>Everyone just stares and blinks. The quiet one and the Head Auror's daughter just let out some kinks that Harry hadn't thought of and going by her blush, neither had Hermione.</p>
<p>"Anyway," Harry says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ron and I each got one of Goyle's hairs, that was easy. Hermione pulled what she <em>thought</em> was one of Millicent Bulstrode's but it was her cat. Same color."</p>
<p>Hermione shivers.</p>
<p>"Madam Pomfrey says I could've gotten stuck like that. Hence, this idea."</p>
<p>"So you <em>want us</em> stuck as cats?"</p>
<p>"No, no. Not cats. Turns out that Polyjuice is a descendent of an earlier and far more powerful potion. Called the Vapor of Unmaking. It was meant to make wizards more powerful, not for disguises."</p>
<p>She lays out the vials.</p>
<p>"These contain hairs, feathers, scales, whatever from a Peryton, a Kirin, a Sphinx, a Pegasus, Basilisk, Phoenix, Errissan, Selkie, Vulpicera, and this one," she says, shaking a vial of dark blue crumbs. "Is powdered pixie hair...I think. Either that or a queen grindylow's eggsac but I think if it were demon-y, it'd feel more evil."</p>
<p>She unfurls another bundle with dozens of syringes and a bunch of little waxy lumps.</p>
<p>"Drops of blood from each, plus rendered dragon brains. Harry and I found the storeroom, I guess that the Room uses. Incredible. Way larger than the castle itself. We asked it for magic to defeat Voldemort and it gave us a seven-volume set on combat magic which I'm currently translating. Some crazy fancy potioning supplies. Weapons. A total of thirteen wands made out of something I can't identify. Picked one up and tried <em>avis</em> and it popped out enough parrots to fill a jungle."</p>
<p>"Couple of bows strung with braids of veela hair and rusalka leather. Knives. A pair of swords that I think are maevish designs.</p>
<p>"What?" Ginny asks.</p>
<p>""Winter court fairies," Luna explains. "They're really attractive. Dad thinks mum was one.  He always said my mum was pretty as moonlight. She loved to sit outside when it snowed. Naked. Maybe that's why I'm so different."</p>
<p>Susan barks out a laugh.</p>
<p>"Now that I think about it, you're <em>totally</em> a changeling, mate."</p>
<p>Hermione rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>"Nasty looking whip. Clearly demonic, but I'm not sure if that demon used it for sex or murder. Huge warhamme if you're into that Susan. Or Neville. Susan would look hotter, though. Dragonhide armor and shirts and trousers with small chains of some silvery metal woven in with cords of dragon heartstring and unicorn hair. Lighter armor, I guess."</p>
<p>"There's whole vaults of rare potion supplies and books so rare they aren't in the omnidex in the library as 'books we don't have' and that thing is supposed to have every book."</p>
<p>Susan cracks her knuckles.</p>
<p>"We beat Voldemort by learning spells he doesn't know, kitting up and getting stronger than him. Perfect. I'm in. How?"</p>
<p>"We take the potion to force a transformation. Since we're not transforming into another human, it's permanent. That's what the drop of our blood is for, so we can remember what we used to look like and transfigure ourselves back. We'd still have the animals abilities, but look human. Probably be a workout to change from a Peryton to a human or vice versa, but Harry's up to it."</p>
<p>"Anyone mind telling me what a Peryton is?"</p>
<p>Ginny looks up from the notes Hermione handed her and smiles.</p>
<p>"A peryton is a huge stag with shiny blue fur, a feathered mane, and wings like a bluejay. Legend has it that the god worshipped on Lowrok island was a peryton."</p>
<p>
  <em>A magical stag. Like my dad's animagus, or my patronus.</em>
</p>
<p>"Lowrok Island?" Hermione asks. "Never heard of it."</p>
<p>"It used to be between Ireland and Iceland. But it sank, of course," Luna says. "Cost Gringotts a great deal of gold. That's why goblins outlawed insurance. The island was flat and was only a few feet above the sea. Hence..."</p>
<p>"Hence the name coming from low rock. So magical Atlantis, basically."</p>
<p>"I'm happy that the god was a Peryton. It could just fly away," Luna sighs.</p>
<p>"So I take the sample, like so," Hermione says, taking out a mortal and pestle and putting in some dragon brains, the vial of sphinx hair, three drops of the sphinx blood and pricking her finger and smearing the blood on her tongue. She mashes the rest together and puts it into one of the vials.</p>
<p>Hermione holds out her tongue and pours a few drops from the the vial in.</p>
<p>"Don't put your blood in the vial. Just put some on your tongue. We start mixing our blood here, it gets weird. I'm not sure who will get what, but the ritual says that a great cause is required and everyone who is worthy of the cause will claim one of the beasts. So everybody drink this and I guess when someone changes into a sphinx-person...thingy, we set the rest aside."</p>
<p>"So...we turn into these things?"</p>
<p>Cho nods.</p>
<p>"These are all powerful, magical beasts strongly associated with Light magic or, at worst, gray magic. Basilisks aren't Dark beasts, unless they come into service of a human. Otherwise, they're just a dangerous snake. Kirin are written about like gods in Chinese myth. Selkie are powerful faeries, worshipped in cults up and down the Irish coast. Errissan are the <em>good</em> demon to go with the <em>bad</em> demon of Dementors."</p>
<p>"Animagus shapes of even just normal animals are immune to Dementors and resistant to llegimancy," Harry adds. "If we get some of the animals abilities? Holy shit. Phoenixes heal faster than almost anything. Might be nice if we're fighting Voldemort. No reason to think Voldemort isn't vulnerable to a basilisk's powers and we know he's vulnerable to a phoenix's. Makes sense."</p>
<p>"Everyone in? Daphne, I trust you. Astoria, I'm going to have to read your mind first and if I give you a vial, it won't be tonight. If you want out, now's the time. Say the word and I'll obliviate you and put you back in the Slytherin common room."</p>
<p>Hermione takes her gag off.</p>
<p>"Listen here, you nasty lit-"</p>
<p>Hermione flicks her wand and Astoria winks out.</p>
<p>"Did you just <em>forcibly apparate</em> her?" Susan gasps.</p>
<p>"Sure, why?"</p>
<p>"That's... Look, my aunt says not being able to apparate others against their will is the number one problem the aurors have."</p>
<p>Hermione wiggles a potions flask.</p>
<p>"Focusing potion. Got it out of the volume on mind magic. Whole section on mind expanding potions, charms, runes and whatnot. Been chugging it all day to translate whatever language these are in. I think it just changes. New language every time I open the book. Anyway."</p>
<p>"Being a passenger in side-along apparting already involves traveling via another wizard's mind. I figured that if I could <em>imagine her</em> apparting just like I would imagine myself, it'd be fine. Had to imagine her entire body though, so if her tits come out smaller, that's my fault."</p>
<p>Daphne shakes her head.</p>
<p>"Right, any objections?"</p>
<p>Everyone shakes their head.</p>
<p>"I'll get mixing. Doll?"</p>
<p>The vampire pops her head up.</p>
<p>"Fetch me the sharpie and that tape, please. Need to label the vials."</p><hr/>
<p> </p><h2>
  <span class="u">TO BE CONTINUED WITH <em>"Feathers, Fur, and Fangs"</em> WHERE OUR HEROES EXPLORE THEIR NEW BODIES AND <em>"Bundle of Snakes"</em> WHERE THEY DECIDE WHICH SLYTHERINS ARE MOST TRUSTWORTHY (AND MOST FUCKABLE)</span>
</h2>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. (Window into the Beyond) - Feathers, Fur and Fangs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where Hermione has known she was gay since she was ten and known she wanted to be a domme since she was twelve, Harry is a man-whore with a heart of gold, Hermione's potions game is next-level and Umbridge hasn't the slightest idea what she's awakened...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: Any chapter tagged "Window into the Beyond" is a preview of what might become a longer AU story, so comment to encourage me if you want more :-)<br/>=====<br/>This arc will get a bit spicier than some, so have some content warnings:</p><p>Alpha/Beta/Omega adjacent dynamic where transformed are attractive to non-transformed witches and wizards, intense enough that it can be similar to an omega "in heat".<br/>Breeding Kink<br/>Domination<br/>Mythical Creature Forms (hybrid animagus) involved in sex acts<br/>Orgasm Denial<br/>Orgy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <strong>First Victory - Know Thy Weapons</strong>
</h3><p>"Bloody hell," Hermione groans. She pushes herself upright on wobbly arms and looks around.</p><p>
  <em>Merlin's saggy balls.</em>
</p><p>The Peryton's spirit claimed Harry. A majestic stag standing probably ten feet tall, with shaggy indigo fur and broad wings of blue feathers trailing to white. His antlers aren't long, but they look sharp.</p><p>Cho is cantering excitedly around the room, having been claimed by the kirin. Apparently kirin can just walk on air, or else she summoned this warm, fragrant breeze and is riding it around. Nimble and slinky, her body shaped like a mink or an otter. Shimmering black hooves. Creamy white fur bright enough to light the entire room streams in short waves off her flanks and her mane tumbles behind her in long, floating wisps of gold and crimson.</p><p>Ginny is obviously the Vulpicera, with ginger hair covering her body in a fine fluff. She seems to have either halfway transformed herself back or a vulpicera isn't like the legends describe. She also has wings--unlike the sketches--which seem to be more bat than bird and in downy hair. Her auburn curls are now shot down the middle with streaks of snow white and ash gray, and her face is narrower, her cheekbones sharper. A fox's mask of white and red fur adorns her face and she has a cute black nose that makes Hermione lick her lips. Below her breasts--more generous than before--are six more nipples like little black gems atop hairless areolas. There's nothing behind them but her tight abs and she's tracing experimentally, giving a little 'ooh' when she finds a sweet spot.</p><p>Luna is giggling and swooping about the room on wings made of pink flame, while long tendrils of crimson fire lick off her skin. Hermione would not have guessed the Errissan would seek her out but now that she thinks about it, a demon representing the manifestation of happiness, pleasure, mirth and love would like the little weirdo. Her airborne loop-de-loops leave a fruity-scented wake of warm air packed with bubbles.</p><p>Daphne has turned into what might be a lamia, with a long, thick tail covered in silvery scales and her already generous breasts <em>sparkling</em> an eye-catching splash of emerald on silver. Maybe those weren't really basilisk scales? Hopefully, her tongue is snakelike too because she owes Hermione some service for her brattiness earlier.</p><p>Lavender is a selkie, curiously sliding her seal-skin off her shoulders to watch her tanned collarbone reappear and reveal her damp skin.</p><p>Susan seems to be fully a phoenix, though a massive one at probably five feet long. Smoking crimson feathers, piercing golden eyes and all else.</p><p>The Patil twins both came out sphinxes--she didn't know doubles could happen--with sleek fur as golden as their skin, dark eyes and short muzzles with pink lips. Their breasts wear a lighter coat of pale fur and like Ginny, more nipples below them. Their wings are tucked up behind them, though Susan Bones is pecking and rubbing her feathered head along the leading edge of Padma's making her purr.</p><p>Neville seems unchanged.</p><p>"Nev?"</p><p>"It's fine. I was the..."</p><p>"Pegasus," Ginny supplies in a rough-edged voice that lights a fire in Hermione's belly.</p><p>Hermione hums.</p><p>"Looks like Neville is going to be teaching us how to transfigure ourselves back into a human shape."</p><p>"What about Ron?" she asks, looking around.</p><p>A nervous squawk from the darkest corner makes her turn around. Ron is there, horse-bodied and wings but with an eagle-like head and white-and-black wing feathers much more eagle than the dove-like wings of a pegasus.</p><p>She specifically tested the vials for cross-contamination, meaning that <em>something</em> more complicated goes on in the ritual. To be expected, she supposes, when dealing with magic older than the written word—at least <em>muggle</em> use of writing—and written in who knows what.</p><p>"Please don't name me Buckbeak," he whines.</p><p>"Never. Want an apple?" she jokes, plucking one from midair after asking the room.</p><p>"Piss off," he grumbles. His voice is a lot squeakier coming through a beak. Probably making him feel less than manly, even though the hippogriff has equipment that’s far more stallion than eagle.</p><p>Hermione turns to look at herself in the nearest full-length mirror.</p><p>"Morgana's gash," she mumbles.</p><p>She <em>clearly</em> got cross contaminated. Her body is that of a blue-silver dragon, maybe a Stormwing, down to the mirror-shiny scales on the wings and her belly in a pale shade of blue. Her legs are thick and powerful, as are her arms. Her hips are wide enough that even with her broad, sinewy shoulders, her outline is feminine. Her boobs are bigger but on her new nine or ten-foot frame, well proportioned. Her thick tail is smooth-scaled and this as her forearms at the tip, which splits open into some kind of grasper with five triangular sides that come to narrow points. Swishing her tail towards the mirror, she looks closer and sees that the hundreds of tiny suckers on each are toothless. Three more fleshy protrusions that run the length of her tail and end in spadelike tips might be more of the same. Her eyes are bigger in her face than a dragon' eyes should be and the big pupils are round and reflective, rather than slitlike and reptilian.</p><p>Twelve short horns with clublike tips adorn her head in three rows starting at her hairline and ending somewhere on the back of her skull. Apparently she was less out of it than she thought last night because she wrapped her wand in leather and tucked it between two of the rows for safe keeping.</p><p>
  <em>Those were grindlow eggsacs. Maybe reacted with the dragon brains...</em>
</p><p>"You all right, 'Mione?" Harry asks.</p><p>"I'm good."</p><p>She looks down between her legs, finding a gash outlined by ridged blue scales which entirely protect the white inner lips. Spreading those, she sees slick skin that's red as a rose and at the top, a fat clit the color of a dark cherry that twitches with her pulse.</p><p>She uses her wand tip to trace a Celtic rune for 'warrior' and a rune for 'plenty' on the scales of her mound and whispers the spell.</p><p>"<em>Malleus maleficarum</em>."</p><p>A white-skinned cock grows from the puffy-lipped slit between her legs, the broad head flared and wearing a zig-zagged ridge on the crown. The shaft is long but not monstrous. Ten inches, perhaps. Seems small on this enormous body. The girth is what’s amazing. Would knock the wind of our her playmates lungs as it stretched her and the massive, ridged head would scrape her tender spots on both in and outstroke. Giving it an experimental pump, she finds it spongy and flexible though the inner layers are is hard as a steel rod. A fat dollop of pre-come beads at the tip, enough to smear slickly around the entire head. Her cock is followed by bollocks the size of small apples that spill out of her cunt and bounce into the cool air.</p><p>Luna alights beside her, wrapping her left side in warm but painless flames.</p><p>"Nummy," she mumbles, licking her lips. She leans her face close to Hermione's neck and draws deep. She moans.</p><p>"Smell good," Luna grunts. "Fuck me. Soon."</p><p>"What now?" she asks.</p><p>"Now," Hermione says with a smile. "We find to how to transform ourselves, we have a bit of fun together and we go to the Slytherin common room and see who we can shag rotten until they help us out."</p><hr/><p>Neville has the transformation thing <em>down</em>, they soon learn. He shifts one hand and then the other, first capping his fingers with hoof-like nails and then fusing the hand into a proper hoof before standing up and transforming into a rearing, winged stallion in seconds.</p><p>Ginny proves she can nip Harry's left ear as a girl and nip his right as a fox-woman before he can turn to face her for a kiss.</p><p>Luna's transformation is the easiest. With a smile and a giggle the errissan's flame fades.</p><p>Daphne changes back with a twirl of the coils and a toss of her hair.</p><p>Susan bursts into flame and rather than a phoenix chick in a pile of ash, it's a naked and distracting strawberry blonde with ash settling around her bare feet.</p><p>The Patils discover that a sharp grab on the back of the neck and deep breathing lets them change back. Neville advises them to work on it so they can transform without the crutch, in case they need to slip out of chains or something.</p><p>Hermione struggles it it more than anyone. She only figures it out when she sneezes, and a weak ball of lightning bursts from her throat along with an icy gust. She has to use the dragon's breath, however meek it is compared to an actual dragon. With that energy sizzling between her ribs, she can't shift.</p><p>Putting themselves through their paces using their powers in their human disguises is easy. It's instinct. The creatures that claimed them know how. Luna cheers them all up with a smile and a twirl. Cho waves her hand over a pair of dice and they come up seven seven times in a row. Lavender locks eyes with Neville and croons in seal-song and within minutes he's trying to transfigure a wedding ring. Hermione lets Harry break a small branch on her back where it shatters across the invisible scales.</p><p>They grab their wands and try to cast, soon discovering that nothing works, not even so much as a <em>lumos</em>.</p><p>Hermione reaches into the chest next to her desk and retrieves a burlap bundle. Inside it are thirteen wands, each of them little more than gaps where the air shimmers and waves but reveals nothing of the object under it.</p><p>"Let's try these," she suggests. "These wands were in the same chest as the potion ritual. I think they’re meant for non-humans."</p><p>"How do we know which one to pick?" Neville asks.</p><p>"Like this."</p><p>Hermione opens her hand and waves it over the row of wands. One leaps up into her palm. It's made of bronze but otherwise a replica of her wand, down to every twirl and spiral in the carving.</p><p>"I chose this one earlier. It fused with my original wand. I think the illusion is so that if we drop them, no one can steal them."</p><p>"Didn't know they could make wands of anything except wood," Susan mutters, pointing the tip of her own wand at the bundle. One of the shimmers leaps up and wraps itself around her wand and her fingers. Blazing light spills out into the room and when it fades, a steel shaft shaped rather like a leg bone is in Susan's hand, the knobby base held tight in her fist and the other end rough and broken off.</p><p>"Easy to grip," she notices, whipping it through the air with a speed that would make Harry's wand go flying.</p><p>"A bone for a Bones," Padma jokes, shouldering Susan.</p><p>Harry's wand bonds with something that's not <em>actually a wand</em> but rather a narrow-bladed dagger the length of his forearm. The blade is a nasty, three-sided affair with cutting edges jutting out from around a central spike. It's straight and only as wide as his thumb, so it can pass for a wand. The handle is black and smooth, like the surface of a blackboard. Set into the hilt are two rubies and on the narrow grip, two sapphires and two emeralds as well.</p><p>"Try tapping that emerald on the hilt," Hermione suggests. "It's got a rune for 'liar' on it."</p><p>He does, and his wand immediately disguises itself as his old wand.</p><p>Luna pulls a wand so pale and clear it looks like it's made of ice. She runs her hands along it, smiling and humming and then holds it out for everyone to feel.</p><p>"Cool, but not <em>cold.</em> And it's not melting like ice would," Hermione observes.</p><p>"That's maevish steel!" Neville exclaims. Everyone’s head whips around and he blushes. "Not steel, obviously. Can’t be iron. Frostsilver, they called that metal. They used it for their knives and armor too. Lots of faerie lore in Herbology books. They did most of the oldest research."</p><p>"Shall we?" Hermione asks, making the Room summon a dozen sculptures that look quite a lot like Death Eaters before animating them. With unfamiliar, but extremely powerful wands and their animal’s gifts, they make short work of them. Soon, they're all sweating and lounging on a small mountain of pillows and futons Harry conjured.</p><hr/><p>Harry wakes to a dampness spreading across his bare chest. Neville's bulky frame is off to his right, snoring cutely into Lavender's shoulder. They basically toppled into each other after Lav peaked with a shriek with Nev buried in her arse. He was too tired to cast the cleaning charm on his own prick, meaning Harry had to.</p><p>Lifting his arm off his forehead, Harry looks down.</p><p>It's Ginny, in all her russet furred, bushy tailed glory. Her sharp teeth are nipping at his abs and every time she does, he feels a quick pinch that she soon soothes with a flick of her berry-pink tongue.</p><p>"Gins," he whines. "I'm tired."</p><p>"And I'm randy," she huffs. "So sne of us is going to have to compromise. Unless you want me to see if Her-"</p><p>"NO!" Harry blurts out.</p><p>"No," he chuckles. "You're <em>everything</em>, Ginny. Can't have you all frustrated."</p><p>If he lets Ginny fuck Hermione, he's not sure this...whatever between them will develop. It's casual now, but Cho keeps telling him it's not casual <em>for Ginny</em> and Harry's not stupid. At least, not stupid enough to argue with his girlfriend about whether another girl wants to be his girlfriend.</p><p>Hermione is like a lesbian black hole. Once she gives a girl her full attention, there's no getting her back, no matter how much she also likes blokes. Susan didn't make complete words for almost two days after her first run-in.</p><p>Harry flexes his exhausted fingers to put some blood back in them. Neville's dead sexy but he's also <em>dead weight</em> and Harry's right hand is unfamiliar with the concept of blood flow. With feeling returned, he curls his hands around Ginny's small hips and squeezes.</p><p>"How do you want me?"</p><p>Ginny taps her finger on her chin. Harry reaches up and scratches the underside of the jaw, enjoying the stiff fur there and making her tail swish across his thighs.</p><p>"Just..." she huffs, rising up. She wraps her hand around his halfway hard length and lines herself up.</p><p>"Give me a moment. <em>Fuck-fuck-fuck</em>. Did you…are you screwing around with transfiguration or... Merlin! Is this the <em>stag’s</em> cock?"</p><p>Harry blushes.</p><p>"No, that was all weirdly shaped. But I think the transfiguration back only goes so far. This is the new me, now."</p><p>Ginny wiggles her hips to coax the head between her lips, sighing happily when she gets it in.</p><p>"Mmm..." she hums. "This is <em>nice</em>."</p><p>She starts to rock, sinking slowly down as she does. Harry takes his left hand off her hip and palms her breasts, making her hiss. He rolls a nipple in his fingers and she yelps in surprise.</p><p>"Bad deer," Ginny growls, slamming down so hard they both cry out. She leans down to put her lips close to his ear. "Tongue only."</p><p>"Deer are prey animals so you're just going to lie here and let the scary fox tear you to pieces. Sound good?"</p>
<h2>
  <span class="u">TO BE CONTINUED WITH <em>"Bundle of Snakes"</em> WHERE OUR HEROES SNEAK INTO THE SLYTHERIN DORMS AND HAVE SOME FUN</span>
</h2>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><h2>
<a href="https://rb.gy/b1fjhr">
Want to see the posh stuff?  Want to see future chapters early?
</a><br/>
</h2><h3>Like it?  Hate it?  Have questions?  Come holler at me about fanfic!</h3><p><br/><strong>Tumblr </strong><br/><br/><a href="https://alephthirteen-writes.tumblr.com/">https://alephthirteen-writes.tumblr.com/</a><br/><br/><strong>Twitter </strong><br/><br/><a href="https://www.twitter.com/AlephWrites">https://www.twitter.com/AlephWrites</a><br/><br/><strong>Discord</strong><br/><br/><a href="https://discord.gg/j4QrQF4">https://discord.gg/j4QrQF4</a><br/><br/><strong>Kryptowiki<br/></strong>(codex for my DC-universe fics with expanded info, broken into sections per story)<br/><a href="https://kryptowiki.stufftoread.com">https://kryptowiki.stufftoread.com</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>